


No Homo?

by veterinoir



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veterinoir/pseuds/veterinoir
Summary: People get suspicious about Wonwoo and Mingyu's friendship. They often mistaken as gay, even though they are not. Unless?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Kudos: 30





	1. Foreword

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Homo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/551476) by apitnobaka. 



Have you ever had a best friend, the close one, the one that do almost everything together with you?

Like, hang out together?

"Hyung! Hyung!" Mingyu pulled Wonwoo's arms, almost yelled, "Momma said there's a lot of fish!"

"Okay, okay." The older one, yet the petite one, followed Mingyu's step through the aquarium's entrance.

Eat together?

"Mingyu, eat it slowly." Wonwoo scolded as he wiped Mingyu's smeared corner lips.

Bathe together?

"Quack quack!" 

Mingyu giggled when Wonwoo stamped the rubber ducky on the water so it splashed through Mingyu's face.

Sleep together?

"Krrrrrr."

Wonwoo snorts at the sound. He's getting used by Mingyu's sleeping habit, gritting his teeth and snoring. 

And the other things, like when your parents took your picture together?

"Oh my God, you're so cute."

"Look at here, Mingyu."

"Wonwoo, where's your smile?"

"Say cheese?"

Time flies, years passed, and people won't look at you the way it used to.

"Why are you two always together?" 

"Why? Is it not allowed?"

When you keep your childhood habits,

Like go to the restroom together, 

"You go to restroom together too?"

"What? You girls go together too." 

Or sleep together,

"Okay now they're sleeping together?"

"Seriously?"

They're sitting on the bus stop for almost a hour. Mingyu leaned on Wonwoo's and Wonwoo leaned on Mingyu's, both shut their eyes close. They fell asleep while waiting for the bus to take them home. But no, actually Wonwoo was awake, but he just close his eyes. He heard those whispers from whoever, he did not know and did not want to know. He keeps his eyes closed.

"So sweet, Hao." One of them scoffed and mentioned the other. He recognized the voice's owner, it's Wen Junhui and other he mentioned, Xu Minghao, the exact same person that constantly commenting on everything that they do or go together.

He realized his pocket had been dug up and his phone taken by Junhui's naughty hand. Instead of taking back his phone, he just let them since there was nothing convidential on his phone, except-

"What the fuck. Look at his gallery, it's full of their selcas." Junhui freaked out as he scrolls Wonwoo's camroll. If his eyes were open, he would've rolled his eyes. As if they don't have plenty selcas.

Well, he doesn't see anything wrong on having lot of selcas with your best friend, but-

"I was really curious," Junhui put Wonwoo's phone back to his pocket. "Are they-"

"Gay?"

Wonwoo sighed.

All the things you do together when you were a child no longer considered as a normal thing when you grow up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by No Homo webtoon by apitnobaka. the webtoon written by bahasa and I once posted the OngNiel bahasa version on my wattpad but I discontinued. the webtoon also discontinued so I'm going to improvise the story.


	2. About Their Misinterpreted Friendship

"Any class?" Wonwoo asked.

They just had their lunch together on the university cafetaria and now they're walking along the sidewalk. Wonwoo has a few classes before sunset, so he's about to return to his faculty.

"Mm, no. But I will practice on Vernon's. I'll tell you whe I'm done." Mingyu said. Wonwoo hummed an okay.

They're a part of an unnamed band along with Seungcheol and Vernon. He and Seungcheol are on the same year and they used to play musics together to kill the time. Then Mingyu entered the same college as him and asked them to make a band instead, then he and Vernon joined.

Just before they parted, someone called them.

"Mingyu! Wonwoo!" It's Junhui, and Minghao, waved at them "Yo man, uni date, huh?"

Wonwoo and Mingyu sighed.

Like always.

Wonwoo dan Mingyu had parted few minutes ago. Now Wonwoo walked down through his faculty's corridor.

Because we're always together, huh?

His mind's running through his head, trying to recall since when did they refered as gay.

"If you put this and this together and multiplied them, then you got the result." Wonwoo tried to explain how to solve Mingyu's math homework as the younger one nods on everything Wonwoo said.

Mingyu was a year younger than Wonwoo. He entered the same school as Wonwoo. He knows no one except Wonwoo as his senior, except-

"What's up, gays!" Someone shouted and startled them. He comes from nowhere then tangled his arms around their shoulder. "Ah, Wonwoo being a good boyfriend, huh?"

"What the fuck, Junhui."

"Gays?" Mingyu tilted his head.

"What is this? Homework?" Junhui grabs Mingyu's book, "Perfect! Lend it to me."

"What the-" Wonwoo almost said the exact same sentence, before then gw realized and sighed. "You're a president student council, why the fuck are you keep cheat other student's homework? And besides, Mingyu's subjects aren't ours anymore."

"If I wasn't a president, I would keep cheat, though." Junhui shrughs, "And of course I know that! At least I can copy this and sell it to the juniors. I'm a good senior and a good president, aren't I?"

Mingyu interrupt their debate and chirped, "How many times should I tell you? We are not gay! Now give me back my homework!"

"You two always sticker together, don't blame me if I get this idea." Junhui sticks out his tongue while he hides Mingyu's book Mingyu far back when Mingyu tried to reach it. Mingyu was tall, even taller than Wonwoo, but Junhui was tall, too.

"And remember, you owe me when you didn't bring your wallet." He said, finals, before he rushed away. "I'll give it back soon! Bye gays!"

"What-" Wonwoo was about to curse one more time before Mingyu cuts him with a shout.

"Just because we're always together, doesn't mean we're gays! You just don't have a best friend like I do!"

After a moment of silence, they exchanged glances and smiled at each other.

Wonwoo emits a low chuckle when the glimpse of memory passed along he walks through his class.

Whatever they said.

His class ended earlier than it should. 

He reached his phone on his pocket and got a few notifications from Mingyu.

Mingyu: 

Hyung!  
BBQ at Vernon's.   
Ask Cheol Hyung to join!

Ah, right. Mingyu said he's going to practice on Vernon's earlier. He didn't see Seungcheol at class, probably he was skipping the class, again. Not to wait any longer, he typed an on my way to Mingyu before he dialed Seungcheol's number.

Seungcheol was a supportive friend. He probably the only friend that didn't judge his relationship with Mingyu. And Vernon was too innocent nearly close to dumb to realized such things. But overall, they're a good friend.

Not to say that Junhui was bad, neither. Junhui was his longest friend after Mingyu. They've been friends since they were ten, that was when Junhui and his family moved from China to Korea. They got close easily since their house were just a block apart and they entered the same school together.

Junhui never shut his mouth a second. He talked about every single thing and asked every single unnecessary questions. That's what lighten up their friendship. And Wonwoo knows he didn't mean any harm, but it's just annoying sometimes.

Here we go again.

He heard an aggresive foot steps and he closed his eyes. Expecting an arms wrapped around his shoulder and-

"Yo Won, where's your boyfriend?"

Yeah, something like that.


	3. About His Friends and His Exes

"Hey Gyu, please remind me to go to the library later."

Mingyu slurps his noodles, "Mm for?"

"I should've returned the book yesterday, or else I pile up the fines."

"Hey, loverboys, lunch date?" Both turned their head to the sound's source. Apparently it's Junhui (again). "Mingyu, Mina was looking for you. I should've known that you must be somewhere with Wonwoo."

"Oi, cafetaria is a public place. I won't take my date to such place." Wonwoo said, suddenly lost his appetite.

Mingyu stares at him, somewhat curious, "Then where should you take your date?"

Wonwoo took out a cig from his pocket and put the thing between his lips, didn't notice how Mingyu stare.

"I don't know," He exhaled the smoke, "As if I ever date."

"Thousand pictures on your phone and it's all your pictures together?"

Mingyu finally met Mina, right after he had his lunch with Wonwoo. Little did he told Mina about what happened on the cafetaria, about how people (or mostly Junhui) address them as gays. 

Mina was kindly listening before she asked him to lend him his phone. She scrolled his camera roll and so far she got was only their selcas together or Wonwoo's pictures.

"Uh, yeah? Because we love to selca?"

Mina gives his phone back, shakes her head. "Guess no wonder why they assumed things."

"B-but it's only a friendship picture though? You often take selcas with Momo or Sana."

"It's a different thing when it comes to guys, I supposed? You should've saved your pictures with your girlfriend or your girlfriend's pictures, no?" She squints, "You have one, right? I mean-, girlfriend?"

Mingyu scratches his nape, "I uh, just broke up."

"Again?"

"Uh, well."

"You canceled our date for Wonwoo?"

"But Wonwoo just had an accident, Yoon."

"Last week you canceled our date too."

"Last week Wonwoo got a fever, I-"

"I don't want to know, let's break up."

"But, Yeon, Wonwoo-"

"Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo."

"Yeon, please listen to me-"

"Sorry Gyu, I'm tired being your number two. Let's just break up."

"Hyun-"

"No, don't."

"Wonwoo-"

"Let's break up."

Although he was rumored gay, he manages to had girlfriends. Girls got captivated by his charm and ignored the rumor. Not until they broke up and keep in their mind that there's only two type of guys, if it's not a jerk, then it's a gay.

Mingyu sighed.

"Anyway," He patted Mina's shoulder and said convicingly, "Girlfriend is easy to find, but a real best friend is once in a lifetime."

".. Okay? Whatever you said."

The name was Myoui Mina.

Mingyu first met her by their faculty's orientation.

He doesn't want to be that loser who wanders around without any friends, even though that’s basically what he is, because the only friend he knew was only Wonwoo, and he is nowhere to be found. 

He lets himself get sorted into a group of other first years. He was confused like a lost kid, not until he bumped into someone and hurriedly bows and apologizes multiple times. As he brings his head up, his eyes met hers.

"Hey, I said it's okay," She said, smiling. She has a genuinely friendly eyes in her small frame, and Mingyu can't stop himself from smiling back. "I'm Mina, what's your name?"

"I, uh, Mingyu."

"You know Kim Mingyu from engineering? I heard he's gay."

"Fucking serious?"

"The rumor said he dated Jeon Wonwoo from psychology."

"Holy shit."

Mina rolled her eyes lazily as she heard those whispers. Why people can't mind their own business?

She exhaled heavily. She should've just leave from that place so that she didn't had to hear them.

".. But I was curious too.."

At the night, he opened Mingyu's contact and typed a message to him.

Mina:

Gyu.  
You know Jeon Wonwoo?

She didn't had to wait any long until she got a reply.

Mingyu:

My bestfriend. o((*^▽^*))o  
Why???  
[attached a picture]  
He single.  
Want me to introduce you? (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Mina choked herself.

"Wait a minute-"

She reread the messages.

Did Mingyu just fucking sent her a picture of Wonwoo?

She sighed, "This boy.."

Mina first met Wonwoo when he and Seungcheol were busking at the uni park.

"As we all know, our uni demands a higher tuition fee, and as our president's busy taking care of our country, let's just focus on other thing. The money we get will be used to buy cat foods for the stray cats around our uni. So guys, I'm Seungcheol, and this is my friend, Wonwoo, and this is our song!" The small faced guy said as he began to pluck his guitar strings and sing. On his back, another guy plays the cajon along the song.

"Jeon Wonwoo? Mingyu's friend?"

Mina passed by before he heard the familiar name and stop to observe them. 

"Mina!"

Being called, she turned around and got an arm wrapped around her shoulder, "Did you just see Wonwoo? Perfect! That's Wonwoo, the one that plays the cajon, that's my friend! Don't worry, friend, I will introduce you two."

"Thanks but no thanks, Gyu." She said, took Mingyu's arm away from her shoulder.

His arm slipped down as he glanced at Mina, "How could you refuse Jeon Wonwoo? He's an every mothers want him to be their ideal son in law."

Mina just chuckled, "I'm not easy, boy."

Mina smiled when a memory of how she met them passing by. 

They said, Wonwoo and Mingyu are a package.

Only those people that know them know what does that means.

"Something good happened?" A familiar voice interrupted her daydream.

She coughs, then bites her lower lips, trying to hide her smile. "Am I not allowed to smile?"

"Of course you're allowed to!" Mingyu chuckled, "Just wonder what made you smile that beautifully."

"What-" Mina pinches his arm, the pinched one keep laughed even more.

They were walking through the corridor. Their class just ended and about to go home when they realized it's raining outside.

"Rain," Mingyu mumbled, stretched out his hand to feel the drop as it getting heavier. "Did you bring your umbrella?"

"Yeah, but I will wait until it stops." Her eyes wander around the sky, didn't realize a bit when Mingyu took off his jacket and put it around her shoulder. "Eh?"

"Use that so that you won't get cold." He smiled, ruffled her hair.

"Mingyu!"

They parted their gaze and turned the direction to where Wonwoo stands, with an umbrella on his hand.

"Ah, I didn't bring umbrella so he might be pick me up." He turned to Mina once more, "I'll go first, then? See you later." He said, waved his hand to Mina before he ran to Wonwoo.

Mina waved her hand.

They were right.

Wonwoo and Mingyu are a package. 

You won't know Wonwoo if you don't know Mingyu, vice versa.


End file.
